A self-emission panel (organic EL panel) provided with an organic EL element is used for display screens of mobile phones, monitor screens of electronic devices in automobiles or for family use, and information display screens of PCs and TVs. The organic EL panel is also used for various types of display devices such as advertising light-emitting panels, various types of light sources in scanners and printers, and illuminating devices such as generally-used lighting systems and back-lighting of LCDs. Further, the organic EL panel is available for various applications and devices such as optical communication devices using the photoelectric conversion function.
Since the light-emission properties of organic EL elements deteriorate when exposed to moisture, etc., a sealing structure for separating the organic EL element from the atmosphere is inevitable in order to use an organic EL panel for a long time in a stable condition. As examples of the sealing structure, a hollow sealing structure which forms a sealed space surrounding an organic EL element by joining a substrate on which the organic EL element is formed and a sealing substrate and a film sealing structure which covers the organic EL element with a sealing layer (sealing film) are known.
Meanwhile, in order to mount a circuit element or a circuit substrate for driving an organic EL element on an organic EL panel, a terminal drawn out from the organic EL element is conventionally arranged in the periphery portion of a substrate on which the organic EL element is formed such that the circuit element and circuit substrate are connected to the terminal, for example as shown in a patent literature 1 described below. Further, as another embodiment, a circuit element is arranged on a sealing substrate which seals an organic EL element such that a wire formed on the sealing substrate is connected to the circuit element as described in a patent literature 2 shown below.